Bree Turner
thumb Bree Tuner est une actrice américaine né le 10 mars 1977 à Palo Alto.Elle a interprétée Susan Collins dans Raising Hope. Biographie Née et élevée en Californie du Nord, Bree Turner est venu en Californie du Sud pour étudier à l'UCLA (Université de Californie à Los Angeles)et poursuivre activement la danse et la comédie. Elle a également étudié à l'étranger au King's College de Londres. Elle réside actuellement à Los Angeles avec son mari et sa fille. Filmographie *1997 : Le Mariage de mon meilleur ami (My Best Friend's Wedding) : Title Sequence Performer #4 *1997 : USA High (série TV) : Tina *1998 : Night Train : Girl *1998 : La fille de l'équipe (Hang Time) (série TV) : Tina *1999 : Tweeker : Heather *1999 : Elle est trop bien (She's All That) : Dancer *1999 : Duel on Planet Z : Nurse Yummhumm *1999 : Austin Powers 2 : L'Espion qui m'a tirée (Austin Powers: The Spy Who Shagged Me) : Dancer #1 *1999 : Undressed (série TV) : Tina *1999 : Gigolo à tout prix (Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo) : Allison *2000 : Backyard Dogs (vidéo) : Kristy James *2000 : True Vinyl : Maya Taylor *2000 : Electric Playground (série TV) *2001 : Jungle Juice : Aimee *2001 : North Hollywood (TV) : Casting Assistant *2001 : The Myersons : Jenny *2001 : Un mariage trop parfait (The Wedding Planner) : Tracy, Bride *2001 : Joe La Crasse (Joe Dirt) : Sorority Girl *2001 : Moesha (série TV) : Brenda *2001 : American Pie 2 : Amy's Friend *2002 : The Quest for Length : Roger's Girlfriend *2002 : Sorority Boys : Tiffany *2002 : Spin City (série TV) : Tracy Crandall *2002 : Frères de sang (Whacked!) : Amanda *2003 : Le Monde merveilleux d'Andy Richter (Andy Richter Controls the Universe) (série TV) : Teena *2003 : Cold Case : Affaires classées (Cold Case) (série TV) : Ellen Curtis *2003 : Special Breakfast Eggroll: 99¢ : Jessie *2004 : American Girls 2 (Bring It on Again) (vidéo) : Tina Hammersmith *2004 : Perfect Opposites : Starr *2004 : Century City (série TV) : Eva *2004 : Good Girls Don't... (série TV) : Marjorie *2005 : 1/4life (TV) : Brittany *2005 : Las Vegas (série TV) : Jenny *2005 : Sex, Love and Secrets (série TV) : Sam *2005 : Les Maîtres de l'horreur (Masters of Horror) (série TV) : Ellen *2006 : Flirt (TV) : Diana Crane *2006 : The TV Set : Carla *2006 : Love Monkey (série TV) : Annette *2006 : Lucky Girl (Just My Luck) : Dana *2006 : Jekyll + Hyde : Martha Utterson *2007 : Rex, chien pompier (Firehouse Dog) : Liz Knowles *2007 : Traveler : Ennemis d'État (série TV) : Nell Graham *2007 : Standoff : Les Négociateurs (Standoff) (série TV) : Natalie *2008 : Held Up (TV) : Larry *2008 : The Year of Getting to Know Us : Sandi *2008 : Quarterlife (série TV) : Carly *2008 : Green Flash (vidéo) : Charla *2008 : Animated American : Trixie *2008 : Ghost Whisperer (série TV) : Elizabeth *2009 : L'Abominable Vérité : Joy *2009 : Raising Hope : Susan Collins *2009 : Celebrities Anonymous (TV) : Amanda Stiles *2011 : Grimm (série TV) : Rosalee Calvert *2014 : Street Dancing Ninja : Crystal Catégorie:Acteurs invités Catégorie:Acteurs